


Moodboard for The 10 Year Plan

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [18]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:“You may not need anyone, Arthur, but you deserve someone. Someone who loves you, and appreciates all you do for them. Someone who is mad about you and wants to spend every waking moment with you. I want to be that person, darling.”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: More Than Just a Picture [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Kudos: 20





	Moodboard for The 10 Year Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 10 Year Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878424) by [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman). 



> A thank-you gift for teacuphuman for organizing the Eames' Stupid Cupid event and keeping the Inception fandom active almost a decade after the film’s release.

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com/](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
